


《困兽》3'

by ziyua



Category: Garou (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Garou bottom, Mumen Rider | License-less Rider (One-Punch Man), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyua/pseuds/ziyua
Kudos: 5





	《困兽》3'

（八’）  
饿狼的脸慢慢地红起来，那是被揍过的地方起了红肿。他的脸比原来变得更加污七八糟：流下来的鼻血在嘴边和下巴留下干涸的印迹，还有各种男人释放的时候对着他喷出来的白浊。  
他腋下夹着的唯一的上衣，边缘被反复撕扯最后破成了碎布，最终变得一丝不挂的身躯便没有一处没有被抚摸玩弄过了。本来就很白的饿狼身体的肌肤此时更被当成了可以随意涂抹的画布，被暴力对待留下各种红红紫紫的抓印、淤青、咬痕。  
饿狼身上正在动着的男人满头大汗，愉悦地看着交合的地方随着双方肉体的拍打不断挤出来精液。前面的几个人都几乎内射在了里面，他轻松地进入了的时候本来想抱怨洞口变松，但甜美炙热的触感还是让他如登极乐地把所有不满咽下。  
“啊……真是太爽了~根本就舍不得拔出去啊~~~”男人顺手又揉捏上两片柔软的胸肌。饿狼的体型不算很饱满那种，但这身实打实的肌肉形状非常优美，随着下半身的幅度一晃一晃的，即使同为男人也让人血脉喷张。  
“呜……嗯……去死……去死啊……”饿狼语无伦次地念叨着。  
他无法接受生理方面反复被刺激出快意。咬牙隐忍了很久，那失了神变得空洞的双眼是历经了无望和恐惧下的麻木，水光勉强地不聚成泪滴流出眼眶。  
饿狼也不记得双腿是被第几个男人打开着了，从跪趴的姿势被翻转过来正面地侵犯，他又看到了那些让人作呕的男人的脸。  
一次次一下下地，被陌生的男人的肉棒一阵乱捅，他宁愿一点都不觉得爽。每次被碾压到了敏感点更像是一种折磨。他前面一直毫无生气地焉着，同时前列腺高潮了几次。  
不过也没有人会在意这些，他们只是得意地嘲笑自己屁股突然的绞紧。

屁股里面很撑，很胀，很痛。  
好像要被脏东西填满了。  
屁股要坏掉了，全部都坏掉了。  
好冷，想要新衣服。  
好饿，想要吃饭。  
不想吃肉棒和精液了。  
……  
意识不清楚地想着有的没的，饿狼边发出细碎的呻吟边说着不完整的单词。  
男人们心知肚明，虽然已经无法自控身体和意识了，但饿狼始终没有向他们表示过半分屈服。  
“感觉是被操傻了啊。”  
“唔那怎么办啊，赶紧完事啊。”  
……  
那是饿狼听得清楚的最后的对话。他感觉不到最后一个人是什么时候完事的了，那群人提起裤子跑路最后也没忘把他双手解开，还用衣服外套盖上了，算是还有一点良知吗？  
呸。  
饿狼浑身脱力地躺在冰冷的地上，仿佛也被抽干了重新站起的力气。他只觉得浑身酸痛，眼皮打起架催促着他一睡不起。  
就那样……休息……也好……  
他缓缓闭上了眼。

（九’）  
饿狼似乎做起了遥远的梦，梦见去邦古道场拜师的事情。  
那个时候的他，也是这样饿着肚子、浑身伤痕，渴望着力量而昏睡过去的吧。  
——想起来了，那不可被夺取的，人生的意义。

“你没事吧！”  
清脆的声音在耳边响起，等饿狼再次睁开眼睛的时候，是人已经站立起来了的视角。  
原来被搀扶着。尽管腿还是很软，但还是稍微能走动了。  
下身也不知道什么时候穿上了原来的裤子，身上还有一件衣服披在肩膀。  
“……什么人……”饿狼稍微转头打量了旁边支撑起他体重的男子。  
那是个比他矮上一些的年轻男人，有点可笑的头盔和护目镜遮住了对方的面容。像龟甲一样的制服看起来像个二流英雄。饿狼对这种角色并没有太多印象。  
“我是C级1位的无证骑士，你是被谁袭击了吗？”

2分钟前，无证骑士正好踩着自行车路过。或许是戴着眼镜看得比较清楚，察觉到了巷子里头似乎有什么人倒在地上。感到一丝诡异，他条件反射地把车停在原地，下来后径直走进了巷口。  
虽然进行英雄活动那么久了很多可怕的事件都见过，他还是被面前的景象震惊了。暗巷里倒下来不知道已经死去没有的这个男人，赤裸而遍体鳞伤的身躯被一件长衣服草草覆盖着，像裤子似的东西被扔在远处。仔细看还看得到他到处沾着的和股间流淌出来的精液。  
那真的很糟糕，对于无证骑士而言，这里一定发生过什么不可饶恕的事件。他作为一个英雄能做的，大概是把这个陌生的可能需要帮助的男人扶起来，送到医院吧。

“别碰我！”饿狼反应了过来，正想把来路不明的人推开。但可能是由于跪的太久，外加下半身的不适，他独自站着也是一副非常不稳的样子。  
结果还是不得不暂时靠在无证骑士的身上，任他带着走一段了。  
“为什么啊？你受伤了。”无证很不解，“我有车，可以送你去医院。”  
“不去……”还能为什么，就算姑且你这C级的杂鱼不认识我，被通缉的怪人去医院是要找死啊。  
饿狼鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，然后把头别了过去，“我要去吃饭了，别挡我路。”  
“怕去医院麻烦的话，那我送你回家吧？要先把伤口处理一下，不然感染了就麻烦了。”无证继续关心地说着，“那个，你有钱吗？如果你不方便，便当我也可以帮你买。”  
“……”  
为什么还要对自己这种人那么热情地套近乎，明明是随随便便就能打爆的C级还满腔正义热血的做好事……也不嫌自己这副样子影响市容的吗。  
饿狼下了判断，这个人虽然是英雄，但对他毫无威胁。白痴一个罢了。  
见饿狼迟迟疑疑地没有拒绝，无证骑士就当作他是答应了。两人就这样走出了巷口。无证骑士把非常沉的饿狼扶到他的自行车跟前。“我的车后座还是够宽敞的，话说，你家在哪里？”  
“……没有。”  
无证骑士没法，担心这个对于接受别人帮助显得很别扭的男人会强撑，最后果断地加速踩车把他先带回自己家里。  
饿狼也感觉这个状态下也没法继续行动了，就顺着坐上了车后座。虽然再也不想跟杂鱼英雄扯上关系，但面前这个人莫名地让他放下了些警惕，还有一些安心的感觉。  
无所谓了，因为是C级吧。  
自行车飞快地行驶，消失在街头远处。而街的另一侧，身穿学生制服的男人拉着小女孩的手拐进了童装商店。

（十’）  
对于饿狼而言，打架负伤是家常便饭的事情了。于是给自己身体各种位置清洗伤口，涂药，裹绷带、拆绷带这些技巧和经验都烂熟于心。他觉得自己并不需要依靠别人，即使只有自己也能做到所有的事情。  
所以借用设施洗过身体以后，当无证骑士把药箱拿过来要帮他做基本的医疗处理，他只是打开药箱自顾自把所需要的东西一把拿走，然后窝在沙发的一角自己给自己上药。  
“你真的很坚强呢。”无证骑士再看了对方变得干净一些的脸庞，是青少年特有的清秀，于是猜测面前一直表现得很冷静的男人年纪或许并不大。“你叫什么名字？”  
“饿狼。”饿狼回答。  
“诶，那是英雄狩猎者的……你就是饿狼？！”无证骑士又吃一惊，把手里拿的东西都掉在了地上。  
虽然先前没有亲眼见过，但他早在英雄协会听说过饿狼的淫威。那是能把S级的背心大师打进医院的恐怖怪人！再之后，他又听说英雄狩猎消失了一段时间。  
而面前这个男人，虽然外表看起来很强，但见到的时候确实是奄奄一息着的。他不知道为什么英雄狩猎者会被侵犯，还被他撞见了。这样偶遇的方式一点都不让人感到欣慰。  
“怎么，后悔没在一开始就杀死动不了的我吗？”饿狼看向他，咧开嘴露出坏笑。“像你这么弱的C级，换我杀了你倒一点意思都没有。”  
“我的力量是很弱，但如果我再看见英雄狩猎，我也会尽全力阻止你！”无证骑士不卑不亢，坐到饿狼旁边认真地抓住他手腕说着。

可能是因为情况过于特殊，双方没有战意都意外地相处和平。  
无证家里没有专门治疗体内伤口的药膏，饿狼就拉下脸让无证骑士出去买。无证骑士回来路上又顺便去了便利店买回了饭团，手提着的袋子里还装着一罐啤酒和一罐可乐。  
无证回到家里的时候，看到饿狼正倚靠着墙蜷缩着坐在窗台边。  
本来经过练武而非常紧致的脊背失去原有的挺拔，意气风发的银灰色的两片发尖尖耷拉了下来，下巴也抵在用双臂紧紧怀抱着的膝盖上。 变成一团了的他什么声音也发不出来，只是一个人极其安静地呆在那。宛如一只落魄的高傲的犬科动物，又如用纱布和创可贴修补的破布娃娃。  
外界看来一直十分强大的这个男人，竟然也会独自露出悲哀脆弱的表情吗？  
无证骑士撞破了——  
英雄狩猎者那无人知晓的，想要用力量极力隐藏起来的，伤痕累累的心。


End file.
